


他们之间的距离

by EtahllitsI



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtahllitsI/pseuds/EtahllitsI
Summary: CP：德哈德无差互攻完结状态：一发完弃权声明：一切属于罗琳嗯，这篇写于AO3被墙14天，我认为热爱不应该被套上枷锁，因此为Drarry激情产粮。创作不死❤（这篇在WP上也发过）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	他们之间的距离

**Author's Note:**

> CP：德哈德无差互攻  
> 完结状态：一发完  
> 弃权声明：一切属于罗琳  
> 嗯，这篇写于AO3被墙14天，我认为热爱不应该被套上枷锁，因此为Drarry激情产粮。创作不死❤  
> （这篇在WP上也发过）

他们之间有隔阂，哈利一直知道这一点，但那从未像现在这样遥远。

在学校的时候，他们的距离是两个学院间的距离，是礼堂的两张长桌的距离，是斯莱特林地窖和格兰芬多塔楼的距离。

哈利真不敢相信那是他们离得那么近。他们在魁地奇球场上挑衅似地冲撞对方，他们在天文塔上激烈地接吻。年轻男孩子们的荷尔蒙无法发泄，于是他们之间地触碰都变成了一场比赛——梅林知道他们有多少幼稚的比赛——它始于一个轻蔑的眼神和“哼”的回应，没有比赛规则，但谁先害怕就输了：他们比谁能在对方身体上留下更多、更难恢复的印记，他们比谁给予对方更真实的痛感，他们狠狠地给对方一拳、不顾一切地接吻，头被撞到墙上，嘴唇被咬破，指甲嵌进肉里。

那是五年级，两人肩上都背负着前所未有的重担：哈利被乌姆里奇折磨，学业一团糟，忍受着无法停止的噩梦和伤疤痛；德拉科被家族以不告知原因的形式安排了很多诡异的任务，因为想受到重视而加入的调查行动组成了负担，整夜整夜地失眠。

大概是焦虑和压抑让他们走到一起。他们无所顾忌，他们是死对头，接吻时不必在意会不会磕伤对方，做爱时也不在乎是否留下深深的牙印或把谁抓出血。没有人喊痛，他们只是在宣泄，想把世界施予他们的压力发泄出来：为什么？为什么是我来承受这一切？他们事后总是马上离开，不管谁直肠里被灌满了精液，他们甚至在床上都只叫对方的姓氏。

现在也是，哈利想，这丝毫没变，变的只是距离。他们之间的距离随时间的推移越来越远，是威森加摩庭审时辩护与被告的距离，是救世主和叛徒的距离，是两颗害怕受伤又渴望被爱的心的距离。

德拉科可能是世上最了解他的人，比罗恩、赫敏，比伏地魔更甚，他了解哈利是因为他们很像，不符年龄的重任、众人的期待、追求意义而不得的迷惘、自我的缺失和深夜里的崩溃…

德拉科可能是爱他的。那种孤注一掷的、落水者式的爱，扭曲、复杂、注定没有好结果，却惊人地坦率、毫不掩饰渴望，在淤泥里闪光。

但哈利认识到这一点已太迟，他们之间的距离，已成为生与死的距离。 

Fin


End file.
